


Clandestine

by CharlieRoz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chocolate Syrup, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Whipped Cream, i feel so dirty, oh my god these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRoz/pseuds/CharlieRoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany, a long-time friend of two fifths of the most famous boyband in the world, acquires a VIP pass in hopes that Liam and Zayn will remember her after nearly two years of separation.</p><p>They do.</p><p>And they've also got an idea to make sure that this goodbye won't be a disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY VERY FIRST HETEROSEXUAL FANFICTION!
> 
> (Which, i guess, would explain why there's so much guy-on-guy action, too.)
> 
> I wrote this for a dear friend of mine.
> 
> Who knows such porn would amount to over 20,000 words long. 
> 
> And that I actually finished it.
> 
> HOWEVER. I do hope you enjoy!

 

Brittany was more nervous than she ever had been in her entire life. She waited patiently backstage with her VIP pass feeling very heavy dangling around her neck. Every time she moved, it would bump into her chest like a rock. She had saved money for this, planned months in advance for this. This wasn’t just reuniting with your high school class at a five-year reunion. This was praying to god that your used-to-be best friends, who happened to turn into world-famous pop stars in the meantime, would even spare you a glance in your direction.

 

She tried not to think about it too much, but her hands were already clammy and no matter how many times she wiped them on her pants they never seemed to be dry. How could she even _begin_ to describe the feeling of standing offstage in front of a crowd of _thousands,_ watching the two boys she used to play video games with in their basements sing and dance across the stage, as a countless number of fans screamed their names and every single word to every single one of _their_ songs? Mind-blowing was probably a good start. When she had first found out it was shock. That was over a year ago. Since then, there had been envy, regret, sadness, questions and longing. But right now, in this very moment, she couldn’t have been more proud. She remembered sitting with them and the rest of their group of friends that she had since yet to contact, and going around and saying their dreams. Zayn and Liam had both answered along the same lines of being rock stars, although it took a little more coaxing to get it out of Zayn than Liam. Brittany marveled at their ambitions, and hoped the best for them. She already knew they could both sing like angels, but to really make a living by that? The chances were slim to none. And yet, somehow they’d done it.

 

So here she was, waiting on the sidelines as what she hoped to be their biggest fan. Maybe she had more bias over them then the other three members of the band, One Direction, and possibly their band as a whole. That was expected, though, right? How could they possibly be anything but happy to hear that? (If she even gets the chance to tell them.) She would try her best, though. She understood that they were famous and got a lot of crazies that would probably use stories similar to the truth of hers to try and get close to the boys, and they would kick and scream and shove past anyone to get to them. She wondered, if it came down to that and never getting the chance to do this again, if she would do the same thing. Maybe, but she just really hoped it would not have to come down to that.

 

She could tell that they were getting close to the ending of their concert when they started saying thank-yous. When Zayn and Liam talked, she knew just how honest they were being. They really did love their fans, and it showed. She almost started getting teary-eyed when security made her and the few others with these passes step back for the encore. The ticket wasn’t cheap, and it was probably the most money she had spent on one thing that wasn’t a car or house, but she had the most amazing people in her life that had chipped in, knowing how important this was to her. It was so worth it. It was already worth it when the boys filed out the sides of the stage panting and sweaty, grinning at each other. From this distance, it was easy for them to not even see the small crowd of females waiting for them as they let the crowd fester and cheer and scream, begging for an encore. The blonde, Niall, was buzzing and moving all around the others, making it hard for Brittany to get one solid look at either Liam or Zayn, and Harry was saying something into Louis’ ear with a smirk, so that was a little distracting. Even from looking at his back, she could tell that Liam still carried himself the same way, was still the same Liam, and it made every warm feeling, every secret thought she had about him when they were younger surge right through her, and her heart beat even harder. She’d caught a glimpse of Zayn as they were beginning to head back out on stage, and her breath was taken away. Pictures did that boy—no, now he was a _man_ —no justice. He was _gorgeous_ , a very pretty man, and nearly unrecognizable from the shy and closed-off brooding teen she had once hung out with.

 

When eventually they resurfaced behind the curtain, looking tired but pleased, most of them chugged water then ripped off their headsets. Someone came out to give a quick rundown to the chosen few with Brittany about what was going to do down. Pictures from personal cameras of the boys and with them were allowed; you were able to have one extra item to be signed aside from the provided CD and poster; you could talk to the boys, but you were subject to be rushed if you were taking too long (it was great that this was pretty exclusive, like a private meet-and-greet); and that the boys would be coming back from their dressing room soon. “Soon” of course was a relative term, but Brittany had actually found herself wishing it wouldn’t be taken literally. Her hands began shaking and her mouth was dry. She wasn’t nearly as bad as the sobbing, screeching teens around her, though felt that she probably could be. She wasn’t prepared for the way her stomach dropped when the boys all came walking from their rooms, smiling at the fans like usual. The girls screamed and pushed against each other, even though they had all been previously assorted in a line base on who came first. Brittany was suddenly glad that she was last. She felt sick to her stomach, but that could have just been the swarm of butterflies in there, too. She had been star struck. Here she was only twenty feet and twenty people away from the biggest boy band in the _world_ , who were all attractive enough to paralyze. Niall and Louis’ blue eyes, even from where she was standing, were piercing and sharp. Harry’s appeared green, which was a feat in and of itself considering that, normally, green eyes would look hazel or blue from a distance. And then there were _her_ boys. Zayn's eyelashes were so long and dark she was jealous, and Liam's... Liam's were brown and warm; hot chocolate after a walk in winter. She melted on the inside.

 

The next however-many-minutes went by in a blur of tears, screams, and soothing male voices—they sounded like angels even when they spoke. When it was her turn, and the last pair of girls was making their way down the line of boys, she couldn’t breathe right. She was blushing for no reason, and her pulse was so strong she could feel it in her ears and head. Her heart was working over-time and she was positive that it couldn’t be healthy, that any faster and she would black out. All she did was stare at them, one by one. It went Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn, Liam, and of course, they were just so amazing and dedicated to their fans that they kept their focus on the two in front of them instead of wandering to their last guest of the day before it was time. Her mind raced and her emotions got all jumbled. She felt excited, because, quite simply, One Direction. She felt embarrassed because she was just a normal girl and these were celebrities. She felt stupid, thinking that Liam and Zayn would recognize her after all this time, after all of the _faces_. They must meet and see a million new people a day. It wouldn’t be their fault if friends from the past just got blended together with the strangers of yesterday.

 

Then it was her time. Harry smiled at her and said hello, and she felt herself grinning back (it wasn’t a new grin, she was sure, only an addition in intensity and girth). Her voice was rightfully wobbly as Harry held out his arms for a hug and she stuttered out, “Hi,” back.

 

“Lucky last one of the day, eh?” Niall commented, bringing her in as well. She could have died a happy person right there. Louis gave a winning smile as he helpfully took her poster out of her hand that she was unintentionally holding out a little bit.

 

“Don’t be so nervous!” he told her fondly as he took his marker and signed it, passing it to an awaiting Zayn. She only then noticed how hardly she was shaking. She might as well have been the epicenter of the world’s largest earthquake. “How’d you enjoy the show?” It hit her then that Louis Tomlinson of One Direction was starting small talk with her, with _her_. Oh yeah. This was so worth it. It would have been worth another thousand dollars.

 

“A-amazing,” she stuttered, still beaming, trembling, and disbelieving.

 

“So where are you from?” Niall asked her. Once she turned toward him and realized how close she was to him, she lost all knowledge of her entire life. Who was she? She didn’t know, didn’t _care_. Not when Niall Horan smelled like flowers in rolling Ireland hills, and when she was staring into a forest of evergreens through Harry Styles’ eyes, and when she could experience in person the crinkles by Louis Tomlinson’s eyes when he smiled; when Zayn Malik gently took the offered notebook from her hand and started signing his name. When Liam Payne stared at her like she was something different.

 

“That’s a ways away from here, isn’t it?” Brittany vaguely heard Harry say in response to the answer that she didn’t even know she gave. “It’s really amazing when fans travel to see us, so thank you.” Harry was _thanking her_ now. How was she not having a heart attack on the floor yet?

 

“Who should I make it out to?” Louis inquired as Niall handed him her notebook, which already contained a few scattered D-list celebs’ signatures in the front. Harry leaned in close to him to sign his name below the rest of the boys, nearly curling over Louis’ whole body. Had she just witnessed a Larry Moment firsthand and failed to capture it? She couldn’t even be bothered with that when the next thing that came out of anyone’s mouth was:

 

“Brittany.”

 

It hadn’t been she who’d said it, but none other than Liam.

 

The rest of the three boys glanced at him with questioning looks, while Zayn's eyes just widened and he froze. Before she could even register what was going on through her eyes and ears to her  brain, she was being picked up and spun around in strong, sturdy arms. She let out an embarrassing yelp and most likely looked like a flopping fish out of water. She couldn’t be bothered with that, though, because Liam put her down and Zayn was at her side, squeezing her. She didn’t notice she began to cry until he pulled back and smiled through an empathetic look.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it,” Liam muttered in awe, refusing to let go of her completely, his hand still gripping onto her shoulder. Zayn opened his mouth to say something but just shook his head, pushing Liam out of the way for another more proper hug.

 

“What’s goin’ on here?” Niall asked suspiciously, facing the both of them. With all of the commotion Louis and Harry were intrigued out of their little moment there to eye her curiously. Brittany just had to start laughing now. It was the nervous tittering type and also the fully relieved, gloriously thrilled type. _They had remembered her._

 

“We were good friends in high school,” Zayn said incredulously, looking her in the eyes. “The best.”

 

“You look amazing,” Liam remarked then, just _smiling_ at her. She giggled some more before dropping her gaze shyly.

 

“Yeah, well... I could say the same for you two, but that would be an understatement.” She wondered if Liam had possibly always known she had had a crush on him growing up, and that hearing that come from him was like being handed gold.

 

“That’s incredible,” Harry nodded, appearing happy for them. “How crazy is that?”

 

“So did any of you ever date then?” Louis questioned with a teasing smirk, flicking his eyes between Zayn and Liam. Brittany’s stomach did a somersault and her blush reached her neck and the tips of her ears.

 

“No, no, we were all just really close,” Zayn saved her from answering. At that moment, she felt Liam's big palm on the small of her back, heavy and warm. She decided to look more into that later, if her scatterbrain would even let her.

 

“Bet you wish you had now that they’re rich and famous?” Louis teased, laughing. She was a little surprised at his sassiness. Sure, she had heard of it—she just wasn’t expecting to be at the end of it. Liam's secret hold on her was moved up in plain sight around her shoulders, bringing her in close defensively.

 

“Lou, we all know that you would claw your way to the top of fame,” Liam joked and Niall punched Louis in the arm laughing, receiving a twisted nipple as Harry just watched over him fondly, “but Brittany here is classy and wholesome.” He gave her a wink that positively made her knees weak. Not much of a difference from a year and a half ago.

 

“I’m just really glad to see you guys again,” she mumbled bashfully, letting the way her body fit snug against Liam's. He had beefed up since she saw him last, and in person she could now feel how toned he was.

 

“We should try to meet up somehow,” Liam suggested and Zayn readily agreed.

 

“Definitely. We could try to work something out,” he added, smiling slowly like he always had. She had started to tear up again.

  
“I would really, really love that.”

 

“This is so touching! Group hug!” Niall exclaimed, sandwiching himself between Louis and Harry, pushing them apart from each other and hooking their arms around their necks. All the boys laughed and brought Brittany in, squeezing all around her.

 

_Am I in heaven?_

 

Time was running out so they all got a group picture together with Zayn and Liam kissing her cheeks, Louis and Harry to Liam's side and Niall by Zayn. They made sure everything was signed and Louis, Harry and Niall all started to wander away while Liam had gotten Brittany's number, explaining that they’re not allowed to give out theirs. He promised her that they would call as soon as they were given the okay, and Liam always kept his promises. She was staying in town for at least another day, and they said that it was enough time. If not, they’d make it work some way or another. They parted with one tight bear hug each and led her the way until they were forced to go back.

 

She got back in her car and sat still, silent for a moment. Then the hugest grin split her face in two and she squealed as loud as she could.

 

~

 

She was woken up by her phone ringing loud and blaringly on the desk beside her. She groaned at the unknown number and sighed heavily into it as she answered with a groggy, “Hello?”

 

“Brittany? It’s Liam.” She instantly jerked herself out of bed and got tangled in the sheets, falling off the side so that her legs were still on the bed. She mentally slapped herself, thankful that he couldn’t see her.

 

“Yeah, hi!” She tried to sound cheery, but maybe she came off a little too excitable and shook her head.

 

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?” he asked, sounding genuinely apologetic and of _course_ he would, because that’s just how he was—sweeter than sugar.

 

“No, no! You’re fine I’m just...” she coughed, looking around her and trying to get her legs back without making any banging noises. “Getting ready.”

 

“Do you want to meet me and Zayn for lunch?” he said, and even though it may have just been her imagination, he sounded innocently hopeful. She melted and crashed her legs on the floor next to her, biting her lip to stop from groaning.

 

“Yes!” she replied, wanting to be cool and failing miserably. She sounded like she had just accepted his proposal.

 

“Great!” She could picture him smiling. “I can text you the address of the restaurant. You’ll have to go through the back and bring your pass from yesterday so that the guards know you’re you. We all rented the place out.”

 

She nodded, then realizing he couldn’t see that said, “Yeah, of course. When?”

 

“How about half-hour / hour?” he suggested. She agreed and he repeated, “Great. We’ll see you then, Britt. Bye.” Her chest clenched at the old nickname and she swallowed, mumbling a quiet, “Bye.” She took a moment of silence reliving the moment then frantically scrambled up and into the shower to get ready. When she came out smelling clean and fresh with her own body wash from home, she checked her phone for the directions. Since it was further than she expected, she had less time. She only rushed herself enough that she didn’t dilly-dally and got what she needed done quickly and accurately. Her hair turned from a bed head mess to a flowing river of dark brown waves; her tired expression was touched up with natural-looking makeup and face wash to get her eyes wide open and energized; and her pajamas were replaced with an outfit she hoped conveyed maturity and cuteness.

 

When she got to the place, it was a little nerve racking with the black cars and huge men standing at posts. She was stopped just before she pulled in by a man that told her, surprisingly nicely enough, that the area was closed off for a private event. She gulped down her nerves and took out her VIP pass, showing it to him. She told him her name unsurely, not having the slightest clue what he would do. He then activated his Bluetooth device and said some things in confidentiality with Brittany threatening to sweat bullets as she waited. He stepped aside and let her go through, though, and she felt, for the umpteenth time, that this couldn’t possibly be happening. She felt like a movie star.

 

The same man led her into the restaurant / cocktail bar / lounge after he told her where to park. Her jaw dropped open as they walked through the hallway into an open area toward the front. There were high ceilings and a fountain and luscious furniture that her two awaiting boys were sitting chatting. Zayn was the first to glance in her direction, and once he did, he smiled and stood up, instantly going to her. They hugged, and although she could have just stayed like that forever, felt a little watched as the bodyguard kept an eye on the two. When he pulled away, Liam was right there to take her place. He crushed the breath out of her in a good way and she laughed. “You smell good,” he mused, gripping her shoulders and looking down at her. She blushed and shrugged, glancing away, muttering an honestly flustered, “You too.”

 

“Shall we lead you to your seat then, madam?” Zayn said, offering his elbow for her to take. It used to be a small inside joke of theirs, and she felt the happy tears burn the back of her eyes. _He remembered_ , she reminded herself, feeling her chest tighten. She had a feeling that she would be telling herself that a lot, which only made it harder to blink back the tears.

 

She looped their arms together and smiled, allowing him to take her to the restaurant portion. A little puff of air left her lungs when they stepped through the doors into a seemingly different world. It was elegant and modern, the lights dimmed and casted bluish shadows on the black and white interior. Zayn told her to pick anywhere she wanted, and with a moment’s hesitation chose to peek behind a corner where a secluded booth was. There it would feel like their own little world, and she thought that would be perfect. It was a booth surrounding a medium circle table, and she got in on the side closest to her as Zayn climbed in on the other side to eventually slide next to her with Liam coming after him. They wanted to talk properly with her so they both stayed at the right distance so that they were all comfortable facing her and each other without having to twist heads too much. The waiter took their drink order and handed them menus, and silence settled over them.

 

Brittany cleared her throat and trained her eyes on the jumble of words. “I still can’t believe this is real.” Zayn patted her knee underneath the table and gave her a small smile when she looked up.  
  
“Believe me, neither can we.”

 

“We always felt a little guilty for sort of disappearing on you,” Liam added quietly. He wasn’t meeting eyes with her and he sounded miserably sincere. It was true, though. Senior year were the auditions for the singing competition, and they both had to leave the middle of the semester to travel for them. They had a long goodbye with tears and hugs, and spent the whole week beforehand spending every waking moment together. None of them had realized that it would be the last time they saw each other. Until now, that is. “Once we had told you we’d gotten through the first three rounds, we weren’t allowed to contact anyone outside of our family,” Liam explained with hope in his tone. He reached across the table and took her hand into both of his, as if willing her to forgive him—not that he needed to. Once she had seen where they had gone, she made herself understand, and never looked back. “And then they made us get new phones and stuff when things started getting serious and—”

 

“And we tried calling you,” Zayn interrupted, “but we couldn’t find you.” She paused for a moment, letting everything sink in before she swallowed thickly and nodded.

 

“We moved and changed numbers... then I went to college,” she informed them softly. Really, it all was a continuation of bad timing and certain circumstances. She had no intention of faulting them for doing what they could to hang onto their dream, because, after all, it _was_ their dream.

 

“We tried,” Liam shrugged, offering his most genuine, sad look. She sighed gently, shaking her head and wondering when she got to be so lucky.

 

“I know you did,” she nodded surely; “It’s not your faults. I’m just glad it all worked out.”

  
“So am I,” Zayn and Liam said together. The whole table was lit up with sunshiny grins.

 

Throughout their lunch (Brittany was told to go at it and get whatever she wanted, and she’d admittedly taken advantage of that with elegant sushi and other delicate fish platters and dainty, expensive alcohol), they talked about anything and everything, nibbling on their food amid conversation when speaking switched between a different two. Brittany’s life was so much less interesting in her opinion, and mainly she found herself listening to stories about crazy fans, once-in-a-lifetime trips, amazing venues, and the “normal” life of a boy band. She was hopelessly fascinated by it all, still in wonderment that these two beautiful _men_ were once her buddies, and now they’re on the faces of hundreds of magazines and posters hanging in a billion homes across the world. Thus, bringing for the ever-repeating question, _How?_

 

During their explanations and adventures, she’d catch the two of them sharing secret, intimate looks and smiles, tiny inside jokes and and subtle reminders of something treasured, hidden. She would be blind, and not to mention a very horrible, horrible friend, to not see what was going on with the two of them. She knew their signs and signals like the back of her hand (and she’d be lying if she said she had never peeked through the never-ending “shipping” and pairings of the five boys, and even humored herself with the “proof” of this so-called Ziam—and Larry, naturally). And since she was experiencing it in front of her own eyes, well... that was enough proof for her!

 

In a break in conversation after Zayn was conveniently done splurging in the latest time he and Liam rented out an entire theater so that they’d have the movie all to themselves, she allowed for a moment of peace before tentatively asking. “So... You two,” she began, not really knowing how to word it. Now was she not only worried about what her friends would think of this possibly invasive question, but also what these two celebrities thought. She coughed into her shoulder briefly as they waited patiently for what she was about to say. “So...” she repeated then just shook herself out of it, sighing and steeling herself—come on, she’d thought, they’re still just normal people! “Is Ziam... real?” She really hadn’t meant for it to come out that way, and she blushed like mad after all this time of keeping it under control. Now they probably thought that she read those fan-fictions about them and stalked them about it and oh god.

 

They both just stared at her in bewilderment for a moment before Zayn dropped his head and began giggling quietly. It was utterly precious. “So you really are the typical fan girl, are you, now?” he asked, biting his lip as he looked up at her and tried to hold back his face-splitting grin. She didn’t think it was possible when her face heated up even more.

 

“No, I—I didn’t mean it like that, I just—didn’t know how to say it,” she mumbled under her breath, taking her glass and sipping whatever remnants of her drink were left to distract her. Zayn patted her shoulder to calm her down, but was having a silent word with Liam, holding his eyes. Liam shrugged and let a lazy smile melt onto his lips, still looking at Zayn when he said, “Might as well...”

 

Zayn let himself grin then and turned back to Brittany, stating, “Yes.” He was so sure of himself and so proud Brittany couldn’t stop the little, “Aww,” that escaped before she could hold it in.

 

“That’s so cute, I’m so happy for you two!” she delighted, leaning over the table to pinch Liam and Zayn's cheeks at the same time. Zayn laughed shyly under his breath again while Liam just beamed at him, then at Brittany. She continued, “When did it happen?”

 

Liam cleared his throat, “Well it’s... it’s a little complicated,” he laughed. “I don’t really know if there was a time when it really _started_. We were messing around once and we just... ended up kissing.” The boys caught each other’s glances and smiled, cheeks coloring the slightest. “And then after that, things just kind of continued and...”

 

“And I love him, and he loves me, and now we’re just falling _in_ love,” Zayn finished for him quietly, not once even glimpsing at anything other than Liam's eyes. There was nothing other than them in that moment and Brittany felt as though she were intruding on something so special, that it would break with her eyes. So she glanced away to give them privacy, and in that time heard a faint, but audible in the quiet room, smack of lips pulling apart and when she chanced a glance back at them their faces were close and Zayn's eyes had just been reopening. Her belly surged with solid warmth. They deserved the best; what’s better than falling in love with your best friend? They’d grown up so much, and yet again, she was getting overly emotional and had to blink her eyes rapidly.

 

“Aw, you guys, stop,” she sniffed, laughing at herself. They chuckled and pulled away. To divert some attention off them, she instead fulfilled her other nagging question; “So are Louis and Harry together then, too?” They glanced at each other.

 

“No,” Liam dragged out as he nodded his head prominently up and down. Brittany just stared at him for a while and he laughed, winking. “Sorry, we’re on a strict no-press policy on that.” He leaned in closer, “And we’re just looking out for our friends.”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly. “It’s management. They don’t even know about us because of how they treat Harry and Lou. So... besides the boys, you’re the first to know.” He gives her a smile that tells her how much he trusts her. One that only a long-time friend could give to another.

 

How could she not be completely, totally enthralled with that idea? She held the truth that billions of girls were obsessing over. She had power. (Not that she would use that power. She knew that some things were told in complete confidentiality, just like Liam would explain.)

 

“I hate to do this to you but,” he started a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “You know you can’t tell anyone, right?” She nodded vigorously, schooling her best serious expression.

 

“Yes, of course. I wasn’t planning to. This is your guys’ secret. Their secret. It’s not my business.” The boys both smiled at her.

  
“ _We_ know that. We trust you. But it’s not only that. If anyone found out about this, even, right now,” he said, gesturing to the three of them and the restaurant, “you’ll get attacked.”

 

“The fans get brutal,” Zayn sighed.

 

“Yeah, I totally understand. My mouth is shut,” she said, the motioned as if she were zipping her lips and locking them. The atmosphere seemed to sigh a breath of relief none of them knew was needed.

 

“So, Brittany,” Zayn asked them mischievously, pinching her knee, “Have you been seeing anyone? Any lucky men out there to have you all to themselves?” She blushed again and tittered.

 

“Heh, not really,” she muttered, embarrassed, “I don’t have good luck with relationships.” Liam looked surprised, and that was oddly flattering.

 

“Why not, you’re a great catch!” he said earnestly, hitting her leg with his foot under the table. She had to smile at that. She shrugged, not knowing what to say that. The boys kept pressing though, and got out of her that her second last boyfriend cheated on her, and the guys after that she tried to date were all weirdoes set up by her friends. They were just trying to help (supposedly), but she didn’t like it, so she decided to focus on schoolwork and jobs. She didn’t really mind being single too much. She said it was fun not having to worry about someone else’s wellbeing. “I like to baby my Zaynie, though,” Liam teased his boyfriend—if that was what they even considered it to be—and Zayn jammed his finger into his side to make him squawk with laughter.

 

Brittany made a fond disapproving sound. “Okay, maybe I take it back that you two are cute.” The boys laughed.

 

When it was time to go, none of them were ready to say goodbye. They had things to do that were long, boring, and exhausting, but necessary. It was hard to do this again, leaving on the edge of the unknown. Zayn reminded her that they still had her number, and she nodded and smiled through the tears, giving them each a collaborative hug. Liam took her hands and looked her square in the eye. “If you can stay until tomorrow, I swear I’ll make sure we can see you again. Promise.” She sighed heavily, attempting to calm down. She nodded once, he kissed her on the forehead, and Zayn pecked her on the cheek. She went with another guard to go to her car, driving away and looking back.

 

~

 

That night she called her best friend and told her the good news. She was as ecstatic as Brittany, almost. She happened to be over Brittany’s mother’s house, so she was put on speaker. It was there that she told them (although was still giving them a choice to say no) that she was going to stay for one more day in hopes that her and the boys will have one last visit together. Both of them thoroughly encouraged her to go for it, and that they would help her out with the extra expenses if she needed it. Her cheeks hurt from how much she was smiling, and vowed to herself that when she actually did get back home, she would treat them like queens.

 

She slept pretty well that night, dozing off into the afternoon since she had stayed up past midnight writing in her diary about her experience. This entry was a _book_. She kept telling herself that she just wanted to remember _everything_ about this weekend. She didn’t want to miss one detail.

 

It was only an hour or so after she had woken up that a different unknown number than yesterday called her. She had gotten up at about one, and since the city didn't really have too much to do on such short notice, and she wanted to be at the boys’ beck and call, anyway, she lounged in her hotel room. And, like said before, she'd woken up only so long beforehand, and was still a little groggy from her deep, dream-filled sleep. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Britt, it's Liam again.” Even if he had started off his greeting by telling her he had murdered her whole family, she'd know it was him. That didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from hearing him say his name. But it had always been like that, hadn't it?

 

“Hi!” she beamed brightly into the phone, putting away her Cosmopolitan magazine (she hadn't bought it, and would never buy one, but two of them were just lying on the coffee table in the living room back home at her mother’s, and she had to bring something to keep her occupied, right?) and lying back on the bed to focus on Liam's distorted phone-voice.

 

“Well, you sound more awake than yesterday when I called you,” he teased, sounding increasingly fond. She laughed at herself.

 

“Yeah, well...” She shrugged. “Did you know I went to a One Direction concert? They were so amazing. Had me buzzing all night with energy.” She grinned, imaging the squinty eyes Liam would be making as he chuckled shyly.

 

“Really? I heard they aren’t too bad,” Liam played along coyly. Brittany could practically see him tapping his lips with his forefinger in thought. “But you know what I was doing yesterday? Having lunch with the most _amazing_ woman I have ever met.” For some reason unknown to her, Brittany was more flustered by Liam, her best friend since _middle school_ , calling her a woman than him calling her amazing. “She was absolutely gorgeous and I was thoroughly entertained. Hated saying goodbye, though. I was going to call her today, actually, to see if she wanted to see me—us—again so that we could go our separate ways in more of a... bang,” he finished saying. By the end, he was quieter and more reserved. Something big, Brittany realized. Her heart was already tittering in her chest at Liam's sweet words and the prospect of another “date” with him and Zayn, so she was a little caught off guard when she had to finally respond.

 

“O-oh?” she swallowed. The word got caught halfway through voicing it, slicing it in half. She didn’t know how to play the game anymore, so she sat back on the sidelines waiting for Liam's next plan of action. She’d do anything for Liam, even—

 

“Okay, so... I need to ask you something. Zayn and I talked about it, and,” he cleared his throat there, a muffled cough into probably his shoulder. She heard the clicking of his throat as he gulped. “We’ve sort of been meaning to”—another cough—“try something... Like, spice things up.” Brittany blushed from her ears to her neck. Her eyes had even watered with the heat a bit. She wasn’t a stranger to sex, but the sex involving her two best friends that she had only yesterday found out were together, the sex involving two of the five boys in the world’s number one boy band? Yeah... that was something new to her.

 

“O-okay,” she’d somehow managed after who knows how long of a silence. She hoped she wasn’t making this awkward, because obviously, if Liam trusted her enough to call her about it and wanted her advice on it, then she needed to be there for him, put on her Big Girl pants, and do this for him, for _them_.

 

There was a static pause on the line; Liam's shaky, steadying breath the only thing coming through the speaker on Brittany’s end. She stared at her foot, willing the pounding of her heart to slow down, at least a little—

 

“We want you to be a part of it.”

 

—Well, her heart had stopped its pounding, at least, then—it had stopped completely. Her free hand flew up over it and grabbed at her chest, the pain of the shock pinching in her ribs. She had also sucked in a sharp, harsh breath that stung the back of her throat. She coughed, holding the phone away from her mouth. _Oh my GOD_ , Brittany thought frantically. She was going to die, wasn’t she? This was going to be the death of her. _Ohhh my god._

 

“I’m sorry, I know it was a long shot,” Liam mumbled quickly, sounding embarrassed. “It was totally up to you, don’t feel bad. Just forget it, we can just—”

 

“Wait,” she breathed, still chasing oxygen. _Hold on a damn minute!_ “Just... wait.” She rubbed her forehead, slowly breathing (as best as she could). It was all too fast. She had been utterly blind-sided. She was maybe thinking that they were going to ask her of her experiences or some tips. That wouldn’t even make sense, but—she wasn’t expecting _that_ , oh _hell_ no. It caught her off guard, to say the least.

 

“Sure,” Liam muttered, all of his confidence gone. She hadn’t meant for that to happen, but... she wasn’t about to blame herself.

 

“Can you just—” she shook her head, the pain in her chest subsiding, her pulse still above what was healthy “—just explain, maybe? I’m just... I’m in shock.” Honesty was the best policy, wasn’t it?

 

Liam sighed, a little relieved. “Right. Of course. Sorry,” he apologized again. “First I just want to say, if you start to get uncomfortable, or if you think that this will, like, make our friendship weird, then just say so. I mean it. If even talking about it weirds you out, tell me, because that’s not worth it.” She nodded, then realizing he wanted a response, uttered out an agreement. “Good. So, it’s just that... I don’t know. I guess it’s something Zayn and I had both kind of wanted to try. Just a fantasy thing, you know? And we’re really comfortable with each other, so we tell each other everything... and it turned out, we both had thought the same thing about... Well, about bringing someone else into things, just for fun.” She could practically feel the heat of his cheek through the phone, and wondered if he’d felt hers. “But every time we tried to decide on someone, it’d get a little weird. Like, we were thinking about a guy.”

 

He had cut himself off, his throat too crackly to go on without clearing again, and Brittany had understood why. She was about to get a drink of water, herself. “But we’d both know, though we’d never admit it, we’d both get extremely jealous. Which,” he laughed, “is weird that we’d even want to do this, because we’re both so possessive over each other. And we were just about to give it up, you know, like it was a sign that we shouldn’t do it. But then you came along again, and,” he swallowed again, and Brittany found herself holding her breath, “And I don’t want you to get, like, creeped out by us or anything,” he tittered nervously, “Because on that first night we didn’t even think about it. Then after lunch happened, and we’d gotten back to the hotel, we were just talking and we’d sort of... realized, that if we were going to do this it’d have to be with you. I mean you’re still our best friend, and you know everything about us, and you’re not just in this for the fame, and we can trust you with our lives,” he said genuinely, and her heart had pattered in a different way. “And, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but... You’re not around us all the time. Even though we’re like best friends, there was still this lapse of time, and a gap between us because we don’t know the next time we’ll be able to see you.” He goes quiet again, and even though she was hurt by that, it was only because of the fact of it and not that he had said it. She understood. It was very reasonable, and if Brittany had any reason to say no in the first place he would have put up a very good argument to change her mind. (But let’s be frank—there never really _was_ a time where she had even considered no, was there? Not even a second. What he was saying just lessened the guilt, if there even was any.)

 

“I swear we wouldn’t just let you disappear again after this. If you agree, I promise you you won’t feel used. Even if you say no, even if things don’t really go too well for some reason, I’m not letting you out of our lives again.” He sounded so sure of himself that Brittany melted into the mattress and laid back down, a small smile on her lips. She felt on top of the world. But...

 

“Are you sure this is really a good idea?” she asked. She didn’t really _want_ to ask, but felt like she _had_ to. This was their last chance to back out of it, because once Brittany was on board there was no easy way to say no anymore, and she knew they all knew that. She was, admittedly, a little nervous at the prospect of it. Liam had even confessed that they both got jealous, and she saw the way Zayn had seemingly watched over Liam the entire time on stage, at the meet and greet, and at lunch. They way he looked at Liam was absolutely lovely, but she didn’t want to know what kind of chillingly dangerous look he could give to someone—like her—who he thought was overstepping their boundaries on Liam, or the broken betrayed look he could possibly give Liam at all of this. She didn’t care at this point if she was happy—heck; she could die happy right now even knowing that they had _considered_ it.

 

“Yes,” Liam jumped on her question, though, startling her. She wasn’t expecting him to be so quick. Maybe they had discussed it more than she figured... She heard shuffling and the phone sound muffled, like it was being cupped. “And... honestly,” he whispered, his sneaky voice locked like a treasure that only she was allowed to be handed the key to, “when we were in high school, I had always kind of wondered what it would be like to be with you.” He took another breath while Brittany was struggling to even get a hold of one. “Then seeing you again, all filled out and grown, because you really _are_ a woman now, Britt, and you’re just—you’re hot.” She didn’t even hesitate.

 

“Yes,” she blurted, not even having the will to care if she sounded desperate because she _was_. “Yes. If that’s what you want, and you’re sure, then yes.” Liam let out a carefree, happy huff and chuckled a little.

 

“Absolutely,” he laughed, voice now back to its normal volume, “Yes. So we were kind of hoping you could... possibly get picked up in like, an hour? I know it’s sort of early but...” Apparently, he didn’t have an excuse, and that was just fine and dandy with Brittany.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” she said, slowly standing up from the bed so that he wouldn’t hear her frenetically getting the shower ready.

 

“What hotel are you at?”

 

The simple question made her blush return (had it ever gone away?) after remembering who she was talking to and the extravagance of yesterday. “At the... uh... Hampton Inn,” she coughed out. Ugh, she sounded so pathetic. And not rich and famous.

 

“Okay, that should be enough. We’re not going to be in a limo, or anything, but the car’s going to be black with tinted windows, and I’ll tell you when you should come down so that you’re not waiting and we can leave quickly. Sound okay?” Liam questioned and ugh him, too, because he was just a fountain of never ending saccharinity. So sweet and caring and sincere, always looking out for the needs of others.

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

“All right. See you in an hour,” he said, his words shaped by a grin. They had said goodbye, and she was left alone. One second had gone by of fantastical bliss, a dreamland dizziness of disbelief. Hah, no, this wasn’t really happening. She wasn’t just called to have sex with two pop stars. _Together_. She wasn’t about to get ready for her first threesome with her two best friends who had more money than her whole family combined. She wasn’t shaking like a leaf and turned on already. No.

 

Then, _slap_ , it hit her, and she screamed a little bit, throwing on the faucet to the shower and hopping in while the water was still freezing. She instantly lobbed shampoo into her hand to lather through her hair, then took soap to scrub herself clean, _every_ where, and then rewashed herself with her flowery smelling body wash Liam had told her he liked yesterday. Just to be safe, she turned off the shower and let the tub fill a little so that she could do an emergency shaving. Her legs had already been baby oiled from yesterday but you could never be too sure, and, like every unfortunate female with dark hair, her underarms were stubbly already even after yesterday’s shave, so she did those too. Left was the tricky part, which she didn’t really have time to dwell on too much. So, first, she hopped out of the tub and turned on her straightener to let it heat up and she also plugged in her blow dryer so that it’d be ready for her when she needed it. Shaving “down there” wasn’t her favorite thing to do, but this wasn’t her first time. She didn’t have time to be naked, so she simply groomed and manicured. She uncorked the drain and slid out a final time, putting more baby oil all over every inch of skin she could see so that she would be at least speciously smooth.

 

Her hair was necessary to be done, and wanted it to be as straight as possible, because wouldn’t it be hot to see how messed up it got? Every little kink and knot would be a telltale sign of what her boys would have done to her. She flushed with heat just at the thought and went on, keeping herself from squirming too bad. She didn’t want to overpower her face with makeup since no doubt she’d be sweating and rubbed on, and that only promised for smudges and clownish results. A little bit of brown eyeliner on the bottom waterline, mascara (it was a must as always), and a light dusting of foundation was all she put on. As an afterthought, she added a bit of purple eyeshadow just to her top lid to make her brown eyes pop, but not too much because she didn’t want to look like she had a black eye by the end of the day.

 

She was lucky she had horrible condensing skills, because she had packed enough clothes for an extra three days. Who knew when you would need an extra shirt or pants? The lace thong, well... that was just something she had clean, was all. It came in handy, and so did the matching bra. (God, why did she even buy those in the first place?) She hurried them on and stood in front of the mirror, actually feeling sexy. _That_ was pretty amazing, and she smiled to herself as she scrambled to find her other sexiest wear. An ebony, tight-fitted skirt and a lightly colored v-necked tank would do the trick, now wouldn’t it? The shirt covered enough to ensure that she didn’t look like she was trying too hard (and it wasn’t slutty, her mother had made sure), but combined with the skirt she actually looked... adorably sexy. Mission accomplished!

 

Well, she had _thought_ she was making excellent time and that she’d have some leisure to mentally prepare herself for exactly what was about to happen, but just as she was about to breathe her phone buzzed and it was from Liam, saying that they’d be there soon and to come down. Her heart dropped to her stomach and her knees were weak. This was it. It was time.

 

She slipped on her shoes—they were sparkly flats, and they were comfy, and she was sure she wasn’t going to be wearing them for very long, anyway—and headed down the hotel’s stairs with trembling knees. She probably took double the amount of time as normal to go down two flights of steps, though she was afraid that if she went any faster that she would wiggle too much and fall over. Now, how sexy would that be, to show up with an icepack on her forehead and bruises on her arms? She thought hardly, so slow and steady it was. They weren’t even there when she reached the lobby, but as she reached the doors, a black van with blacked out windows was rolling up casually. She prayed that this was them, because if not it would be creepy as hell, and then another part inside of her didn’t want it to be them, either. Oh, god, was she ready for this? Ready or not, Liam rolled down the window a crack and grinned at her, and so it was time.

 

Her feet tripped over themselves and she stopped, all the nerves in her exploding, paralyzing. Liam opened the door but couldn’t step out because they couldn’t risk someone seeing them, and the same realization that she was having secret rendezvous with her celeb BFFs hit her and made her dizzy. She’d made it to the car in one piece and without falling, but was in nowhere a good condition when Liam gently grabbed her hand helped her in the vehicle, placing her in between him and Zayn on the spacious back seat. The seats were black leather and luxurious, the full thing just looking _expensive_. She let herself gawk at the car first as they began to pull away so that maybe she could calm the hell down. She didn’t let herself think of the possibilities to come and only allowed herself to focus on what was happening at that exact moment.

 

She took in her surroundings: the car, check; the driver, check. The boys? Well, let’s see. Liam was to her right and Zayn to her left. Zayn's arm was across the back of the seat, gripping onto Liam's shoulder, already showing possession over him. She made a special note about that to let the two initiate anything, so that she wouldn’t accidentally tick one of them off. Zayn had a small smile on, and it was nice, disarming. Liam was full out grinning, cute like always, but his eyes were starry.

 

“All right,” he said gently, giving her an once-over of appreciation. “You still don’t have to go through with this if you don’t want to. We can turn around, we just couldn’t stay in the same place for that long,” he explained. His tone didn’t make her want to sway in either way. It was all up to her.

 

“No, I want to,” she answered, her voice small and jittery, but sure, “But are _you_ sure?” She looked at Zayn, “Both of you?” Liam leaned forward into Zayn's field of vision and Zayn's eyes left her face for a second while they shared a deep, understanding look, silent. After a moment, Liam nodded his head, smiling at Zayn and turning his head to kiss his arm. That alone made Brittany’s stomach flutter. She’d never tell them that she had fantasized about something like this. Even last night, she was fascinated by the idea that Zayn and Liam shared the same bed, did more than sleep in that bed. Every photo manipulation, every fan art, every written work of fiction could possibly be _real_. All the fluff, angst and smut. She involuntarily shuddered at the thought of it. She never really got too into it with the Ziam, because she felt a little weird thinking about her friends that way, but she indulged in the Larry some nights, and it wasn’t really hard to switch names out and let her mind wander to other people. Her heart pounded.

 

With his right hand, Liam lifted it to her cheek and made her face him. Her eyes darted around his face, getting lightheaded with their closeness, then he leaned in, pressing his lips to her cheek. He’d done it before, but now it was different. It was a promise of more, of tenderness. He moved onto her jaw, and her mouth went slack, eyes slipping shut. She was taking in little breaths, her muscles tensing at the feel of Liam's thick, soft lips underneath her chin. They left her, and repositioned themselves on her own parted ones. Her eyebrows creased a line in her forehead, a tiny whimper in the back of her throat. It was everything she had ever imagined since the ninth grade, when she had her first dream about him, thus cementing her crush; the fireworks, the tingles, the fire starting in her heart and spreading in her veins, the feeling that they were the only two people in the world.

 

Zayn was what she had not pictured as he shifted beside her. Liam pulled away slowly, catching her eye for a moment before they flicked to Zayn's. She followed his gaze and only then saw how incredibly close he was to her face as well, without her even knowing it. The way the two boys drew together was like two magnets, inevitable and strong. Their lips crashed with the familiarity of a thousand strong, instantly slotting and rotating until they fit seamlessly. They were right in front of Brittany, front row and personal. Her face burned and her mind raced, heat shooting down between her legs as a slip of tongue—from whom, she’ll never know—pink and shiny passed between their mouths.

 

Liam's hand accidentally fell onto her thigh and she jumped from the unexpected touch, so entranced with the two that her body had absorbed itself into just watching. They broke away reluctantly, Liam mumbling to Brittany “Sorry,” with his lips still brushing against Zayn's. He moved to kiss her neck while Zayn was now reaching his head over to nibble her bottom lip. Having two mouths on her was a new sensation that made her hyperaware of every nerve in her body. Zayn liked to use his teeth when he kissed her, and nipped her bottom lip, while Liam was all buttery lips and tongue over her throat. Her painted nails dug into her palms to keep from moaning out; however, she couldn’t stop from shifting in her seat almost constantly. Liam's hand was still on her thigh, right above her knee past the fabric of her skirt. It was big, warm, a solid weight, squeezing her flesh just right. She wanted it further, wanted to feel it slip underneath her skit and fidget when it came across the lace of her panties. Her breath caught just thinking about it, her knees squeezing together.

 

“You sure you’re going to be able to keep this to yourself?” Zayn teased against her mouth, licking into it with the just tip to make her chase him for more. He almost didn’t sound like himself through all the blood in her ears and the smoky growl it turned into. Liam chuckled darkly at the junction of her shoulder and neck, nuzzling behind her and the seat to kiss the back of her neck.

 

“Mmm, I don’t know either, Zayn,” he hummed, simply grazing his teeth, tickling. “Maybe we just need to make her forget how to speak?” Zayn peered down at him and smirked, keeping defiant eye contact with him as he made a show of kissing Brittany, who had no idea this stare down was happening as Zayn touched the roof of her mouth with his tongue and moaned thickly into it. Liam's eyes widened and they flashed, releasing Brittany’s skin. She felt his hot breath on her cheek before anything else, then he was on the corner of her mouth, half of his lips on her and the other on Zayn's. She blinked her eyes open, seeing nothing but a dizzying flash of spiked hair and brown eyes, and fluttered them shut again, her hips leaving the seat a bit. Zayn pushed him away with his nose, angling differently so that he couldn’t go back. She heard Liam huff and then a hand was slipping across her back, pulling her toward him. Zayn followed her but it was sloppier, and he was grumbling. The arm that he had across the back of the seat dropped and disappeared.

 

She needed air. She twisted her head away and panted heavily; her entire mouth bristled. As they turned a corner, the sun hit her eyes and she opened them. Zayn was staring down at her, then at Liam, back and forth. Liam wasn’t smiling, though his eyes were. They were playful and devious, staring right back at Zayn with a challenge. Had this been going on the whole time and she didn’t notice at all?

 

“What?” Liam dared, voice lost in a heavy stream of air. A muscle in Zayn's jaw popped out for a second, looking slightly annoyed. Then a loose leer overcame him and he cocked his head to the side a bit.

 

“Nothing,” he swore, feigning innocence. Brittany was amused, but the sexual tension (and just normal tension) between the two was almost tangible, and it made the air tense. It sparked again when Zayn brushed her hair to the side to see the red marks that Liam had already sucked gently into her neck. Zayn raised an eyebrow at Liam. “I better get matching ones.” Brittany’s head fell back at that. Wow.

 

“Always,” Liam whispered steamily, eyelids falling half shut, irises blown wide with black. Brittany was about to lose her mind even more, the need to just get _somewhere_ so that she, and the others, could let go and get on with it, when the driver turned around and said that they were there. She laughed deliriously in relief and Liam opened the door first, grabbing her hand and pulling her out. They were already behind a gate so that they didn’t have to worry about being protected from fans, and Liam's hand went grabby at her ass, grabbing a cheek and giving it a hardy squeeze. She squeaked and looked up at him in bewilderment, wondering when the sweet, pure Liam she knew was replaced with _this_ Liam, far from innocent. In the moment of distraction, Zayn swooped in with an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to the back door of the hotel. He laughed, glancing behind them at Liam who was catching up and Brittany giggled along. Zayn mumbled, “Come on,” and started running, lacing their fingers together. Her cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much, heart racing with exertion and excitement. Liam's gut laughter bounced down the hallway, chasing them. Zayn pressed the button to the elevator multiple times, willing it to hurry. Just as it was opening, Zayn pushed through and yanked her in, but he didn’t hit the floor button fast enough and Liam just barely slipped through, catching his breath.

 

“You little shit,” Liam panted at Zayn, who was just smirking and giggling. Liam's hands flew to Brittany's hips and he turned her around to pull against him, smacking their lips together hungrily. She went pliable for him and instinctively threaded her fingers through his shortly cropped hair. It was fleece-soft despite what she had imagined. Instantly, Zayn was making his hips flush with her rear, sandwiching her between the two boys with a strong press. His hands slid between Liam's for a moment on her hips before they trailed up her sides, into the dip of her waist and over her belly. She sighed into Liam's mouth and brought back her free hand to touch Zayn's neck as he nosed into her hair and breathed her in. The first time Liam pulled apart from her he smiled at Zayn as he gave her a few closed-mouth kisses then slowed it down, dipping his tongue on the inside of her bottom lip, leisurely, teasingly. Her moan was high-pitched and faded, getting swallowed by him. He was focused on pleasing her, palming her hips encouragingly as opposed to Zayn who was roaming her with greed, every now and then pulling Liam closer against her, compressing the air out of her. His kiss was deep and passionate and she kept going up when the elevator stopped. Zayn reached back and held the OPEN DOOR until Liam noticed and pulled back with a groan.

 

“Faster we get there...” Zayn trailed off, eyes bright and devouring the two of them. Liam nodded and pushed Brittany out. She found it comical that both of her shy boys were now so comfortable with manhandling her around so assertively. They were the last door on the end and passed Niall coming out of his room on the way.

 

“Whoops,” he said, slightly bumping shoulders with Zayn since he was in front. “Sorry. Where are you going in such a rush?” Zayn only mumbled an apology in reply, ignoring the second half of his question.  Liam had Brittany in front of him with a guiding hand on her back, and she blushed furiously when Niall accidentally met eyes with her. He seemed surprised more than anything.

 

“Don’t,” Liam told him as he passed, and Niall just started guffawing, grabbing his gut.

 

“Oh, oh,” he gasped, walking backwards to another room, probably Louis and Harry’s, or did they share a room? Was the room they were going to Liam _or_ Zayn's? “This is great. You kids have fun. Use protection or you’re _really_ going to be Daddy Direction.” Both Liam and Zayn snapped out his name and he just laughed harder, wiping tears from his eyes. It was contagious, and Brittany found herself biting back the giggles. She probably should’ve been more embarrassed than she was, but nothing could overpower the want she was consumed with. It wasn’t like Niall was going to tell anyone because that would mean also exposing Liam and Zayn's relationship, so it wasn’t like anyone but the rest of the boys would know. The rest of the boys... that were the rest of One Direction... Okay, she really _should_ have been more embarrassed.

 

But every coherent thought was left back out in that hallway when the door was unlocked and Brittany was stumbling into it. It was the biggest, most amazing hotel room she had ever been in. She didn’t get time to admire the place, though. Zayn was opening the door to _another room_ and Liam was forcing her to it. Inside were a mattress that was probably the size of her entire bedroom, a balcony with the curtains drawn shut, and a large dresser. Zayn turned around and breathed into her open mouth, “You’ll catch flies,” before filling it with his salivated muscle once again. This time she moaned louder, feeling the way the mood changed to nownownow. Her fingers found their way in his beautifully styled quiff and gripped onto it, letting the strands bounce out of her hands as she lifted them up and brushed them through. They both had stubble, but Liam's was more like re-growth after shaving while Zayn's was more prominent, purposeful, and itched her chin as he kissed her. He walked her nearer to the bed until the back of his legs hit it, and he pulled back. His eyes went over her head to something, and by the way they followed movement Brittany had suspected it was Liam.

 

Zayn moved over and made room to flip her around and lead her onto the bed. As soon as her hands wound up in those luscious sheets, the reality hit her again. So, _this_ was it.

 

“Stay,” Liam commanded, reappearing behind Zayn. Shirtless. He was half hidden by Zayn's nimble body, but he had toned up so much that he was like a frame, and Zayn was the picture. He put his hands on either side of Zayn's waist, his hands so big compared to Zayn's frame they looked like he could lace his fingers around him. Zayn responded positively to the touch, leaning into him and overlapping his hands. Liam's forearms flexed, and Brittany raked her eyes up his round biceps, to his hard pecs and down to his defined abs. His happy trail was noticeable and he had a smattering of hair on his chest. They were both staring at her. Her heart felt like it was dropping in the pit of her stomach. “Can you... Would you take off your skirt?” Liam asked quietly. He was being nice about it, but that didn’t stop the wheezing effect it had on his words.

 

Her hands were already shaking, still shaken up by the big picture of things. Her thumbs hooked underneath the waistband and she had to look at something other than Liam's eyes on her, with his mouth giving Zayn those hickeys he promised, causing the desire in Zayn's look to fester and burn. She was careful not to pull her panties down with it as she began to uncertainly shimmy out of the tight skirt. When the backs of her bare thighs came into contact with the cool sheets she sank her teeth into her lip and shut her eyes, forcing herself to keep going. She was always shy like this, and the status of the situation didn’t help, either. Her shirt was bunched up at her stomach so that it didn’t reach down any further to cover her up as the skirt was slid further and further down her legs. Admittedly, it felt freeing to get out of the tight confinements of it, but hindering when all that was left between her and soaking through the blankets was a thin layer of lace. Her knees pushed together and stayed like that, her ankles locking. She looked at her skin, a little red from the irritation of shoving the skirt off, goosebumps already a little bit raised, awaiting their cue to surface to full potential. In her peripheral, she saw the boys’ clothed legs, as well, the way one of Liam's was tucked in between Zayn's, his knee bent and pressing relentlessly up. She peeked just a bit farther up to see their hips swaying forward and back into each other, hard, constant, a perfected crash of ocean waves.

 

“Oh, Christ, Britt,” Liam heaved, lifting his knee up jerkily into Zayn to make him moan and close his eyes. He kissed a love bite at the base of his neck then let him down easily, sneaking around him to press Brittany back more into the center of the bed. She had focused on the dip in his collarbone to avoid looking at his predatory eyes. Once he was settled on his knees comfortably, his hands pushed up from her calves all the way down her thighs, until the pads of his fingertips grazed over the thin strip of fabric at the crease of her thighs. His head tilted downward to trace the massaged patterns his hands were following down her legs. She couldn’t see that his mouth was slightly open and that his line of vision was trained on the sliver of black triangle covering her precious values. “You are so damned smooth,” he sniggered a little out of breath, relishing in her skin. She figured that since he was with Zayn for who knows how long, it had been longer than that since he’d been with a girl, and if her assumptions were correct neither of these men (none of the boys, really, although she had a fleeting suspicion of Harry because of his seemingly hairless chest and there-then-not-there happy trail in pictures) shaved or would like to shave anything but their faces. It was understandable that Liam would take a bit more time than she expected appreciating her handiwork. She was so glad she ripped open a new pack of razors for this.

 

He hooked her knees in his elbows and he turned his face into the inside of her thigh, paralleling his cheek to it and laying his lips down. She whimpered and tilted her head toward the ceiling, gnawing on her lip. He was being tender and unhurried, using chaste kisses to savor the feel of her suppleness on his lips, his face. When he was about to switch legs, he teasingly poked his tongue at the back of her ticklish knee and she kicked in the air with a squeak. He laughed and began making his way down her right thigh, dipping even close to her body. Her hands were fidgeting, scrambling for a place to go. One ended up on Liam's shoulder and the other was supporting her as the feeling an anticipation wore her out. The bed dipped beside her but Liam was slowly but surely creeping toward the fork in her legs and pinpointed all her thoughts. He hiked her knees to his shoulders, now, causing her hand to fall in line with the other. He forced them together so that the fleshiest parts of her thighs were squeezing his face. She whined louder, getting wetter by the second, the expectancy of where Liam was going driving her insane. He purposefully licked his lips from corner to corner to reach her thighs, and she pressed them together harder. He smirked and continued on, nuzzling his face down until his nose was smashed into her shirt, right by her bellybutton.

 

His breath was hot and humid against her, moistening the already damp fabric. She was twitching and convulsing underneath it, choking back her girlish moans, making her sound strangled. Liam's lips curled up, knowing just what kind of power he had over her. Brittany thought she heard Liam's name, and it didn’t come from her—it was cracked and so low that she was questioning if she had only heard it through her head. It was tentative and maybe a little broken; anxious. Liam's tongue had been loosely lapping at her panties, languidly tasting the way she soaked through, teasing her mercilessly. But he had paused as soon as he must’ve heard his name, as well, ceasing mid-lick. He ignored Brittany’s tense posture and begging, minute little hip swivels, and lifted up his head. She couldn’t see anything, eyes closed. Then Liam made a soft noise and crawled up her body, pushing her knees to the sides. He lifted her by her waist and set her with her head on the plush pillows at the headboard.

 

She let herself relax back onto it since her arms were exerted and tired out even from just that. She bent her knees, shifting them together to try and get some of that friction again as she watched her two boys. Zayn had an expression that would have been considered his pout, mainly evident by his eyes that were rounded and big. He was where Liam had previously had been at the foot of the bed so Liam was now halfway facing away from Brittany. He pulled Zayn close and whispered something inaudible in his ear, kissed it as he pulled away, and slid his hands underneath his shirt. It was beautiful, really, how much Zayn visibly craved his touch, his hips following the push and pull of Liam's hold, the way he stared at where Liam's hands were to his face, slightly biting the inside of his lip. It was so obvious just how in love with Liam he was, from the tiniest butterfly graze of his fingertips to the greedy way he held his neck as they made out. Brittany almost started feeling guilty for coming between this. Then he looked at her. His eyes were still just as bright; held a different significance in them, but love all the same. And there was no denying the want.

 

It was just a flash of a look that halted the world for a moment to rid Brittany of her worries, and he was soon catching Liam's eyes again, holding them intensely. As Zayn ran his nails up Liam's back, leaving white trails to nearly immediately fade to pink, he tugged and repositioned him so that they both were on perfect display for Brittany to watch. He knew exactly was he was doing.

 

He adopted a smirk when Liam pecked his cheekbone and rolled up his shirt, using his big hands to spread _everywhere_ on Zayn's chest. A tangible heat wormed down Brittany's throat and swirled in her stomach, something like a billion fireflies playing tag. She studied the way Liam touched him, wanted that touch on _her_ , wanted to feel those delicate yet sturdy fingers tease her, _in_ her.

 

He pulled Zayn's shirt over his head and kissed the tattoos written into his collarbones, Zayn's hands curling on his shoulder blades, giving him more welts. It was very possessive, both displays meaning business. Nevertheless, Brittany couldn’t stay on that for very long, not when new light was shed on her used-to-be scrawny little BFF. Zayn had always had a lithe, thin body—now it was toned, wiry muscles filling out his arms and torso. She had automatically noticed how muscular Liam had gotten since these two-ish years apart, but it had taken Zayn to remove his outer layers for her to really see his physical transformation. His physique was evidently tinier than Liam's, and Brittany figured that one of the reasons why Liam was so attracted to him (and her) was that he liked to feel like he had something fragile to protect, someone he could curl himself over and shield like a blanket. It didn’t take much for her to imagine Liam folding Zayn in his arms at night, which made her wonder (surely) if Liam was a cuddler after sex... and if she was going to get some of that after this.

 

Zayn didn’t say anything when he noticed her staring at him, and when she saw she was caught still didn’t. He was amused for the most part and a little smug as he held Liam's head to his chest, getting his nipple toyed with. In the lighting coming only from behind the curtains, Brittany could see every miniscule mound of Zayn's goosebumps run down his arms. Her jaw loosened, hips tilting downward into the mattress, grinding against it. Zayn's finger twitched, signaling her to his face. _Watch this,_ he mouthed to her cockily, smirking wide and proud. “Bite it,” he said then. Brittany was confused for only a second before Liam opened his mouth and took the hardened nipple from his mouth between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it. Zayn gasped, losing the gaze he and Brittany had, and she groaned at the same time. Her breathing picked up, so incredibly turned on, as if she was right there and could do nothing to reach that peak, helpless. As Liam went on, and Zayn beseechingly commanded him, “The other,” she was reduced to whining, high and airy. The nipple that was left was now shiny and red, abused. He was breathing so loud into Zayn's chest, making obscene wet sounds. She wanted it. She wanted him to be doing that to _her_ , wanted those pristine lips on _her_ , wanted _her_ to be moaning and shivering from his touch.

 

She gave Zayn a half-hearted, insincere glare and he chuckled a bit at it, through his moans that is. “Take off our belts,” he told Liam, not unkindly, and Liam gave him a quick kiss and then started to undo his belt as Zayn swirled his fingers in Liam’s chest hair. Liam was so helplessly smitten and wrapped around Zayn's finger; now she knew what Zayn meant by telling her to watch. He was dangling Liam right in front of her knowing that she would see that Liam obeyed him, that Liam was _his_. It was somewhat annoying, egging on her jealousy, but mostly just hot. The challenge that Zayn had given Liam back in the car was now offered to Brittany. She was fifty / fifty on whether or not she wanted to play.

 

Once both belts were thrown on the ground Zayn leaned in close to his ear and articulated his next sentence so that Brittany was sure to hear and see coming off of his lips: “Take off her clothes.” That was the starting whistle in Brittany’s mind that said, _Ready or not, you’re already_ in _the game_.

 

Liam was going to dutifully do as Zayn said, but he still looked to Brittany for reassurance that that was okay. Her eyebrows simply pushed in and she nodded once or twice. He was over her in a few sweeps, going straight for her tank. She easily complied, lifting her arms when he needed her to. She could see Zayn walk on his knees closer to the bedside table and grab something off of it. Liam glanced at him for a moment and then gleamed, falling on top of Brittany, his face tucked into her neck. His lips felt so warm, hotter than before with the remnants of heat and sweat from Zayn's body. Her shoulder bunched up a bit, it being ticklish. He left circular hickies like cheetah print as he slithered his hands beneath her to undo her bra. She was watching Zayn, though, eyes going a bit wide at what exactly it was that he had in his hands. Was that... _chocolate and whipped cream?_ He smiled, attuned to exactly what she was thinking. She barely had time to blush when the clasps on her bra were popped off and her breasts fell slightly at the new freedom. Liam was sliding the straps off of her, moaning at the sight of her, and she had felt that between her legs, but she was still surprised at the other kink that Zayn was bringing along for the ride.

 

“Do what you did to me to her,” Zayn commanded Liam darkly, settling the whipped cream down by his thigh and uncapping the chocolate... syrup? She hadn’t expected it when Liam just went ahead and attacked her breast with his mouth. Shrill squeals of surprise stumbled out of her and her back arched and twisted, subconsciously trying to get more in Liam's mouth. His lips were so good, felt so absolutely perfect on the sensitive region of her areolas. Satiny and slick, contrasting to his teeth that surreptitiously worked their way into the mix, complimenting his tongue that flicked against her pert nub just as it had Zayn's. She keened and whined, cupping the back of his head and clutching his shoulder. He suckled on her more than he did with Zayn due to the fact that there was simply more to be sampled. With his right hand, he palmed her right breast, adjusting until her nipple was slotted in between his index and middle finger. He rubbed it and pinched it with his second knuckles, sending sporadic jolts of pleasure straight from her chest to her groin. That was good, oh, that was so good, but when he switched breasts and sucked on her right, toyed with the dampened left with his thumb but massaging circles directly onto it, it felt ten times better. Liam Payne’s lips were unfair. They were heavenly, lustrous, fuller and redder than hers, talented. They _owned_ Brittany. She would bow down to their every command.

 

In that sense, it was funny that Zayn was the one to call all the shots. Brittany knew why it was he, though, as he sidled right next to Liam and dominantly grabbed his hip; knew why he was telling Liam what to do—Zayn had to feel like he had some control over the situation. Things had always been that way, a result of his childhood. If he knew that he had Liam still in his grasps, that Liam was stable and wouldn’t slip between his fingers, only _then_ would he be able to let go and give into the circumstances.

 

Zayn squirted a dot of the chocolate substance onto his finger and licked it off, staring right into Brittany. She bucked her hips into Liam's, and he groaned and slammed down into her, knocking the breath out of her lungs. Zayn giggled at the two of them and drizzled some onto Liam's shoulder, making the bigger man shiver; it was probably cold. He spread it around until a thin layer of it was smoothed along the hunky outline of muscle. It was in the shape of a heart. Zayn smiled at it, snuck his hand beneath the waist of Liam's jeans, and took a lick. He hummed approvingly, enjoying it very much. Liam nipped harshly at her when Zayn let a chilly dollop splash onto his ticklish ribs. The pain made her claw him, and then the apologizing way he kissed both tips tenderly extended tingles over her entire body. He also whispered a sorry right on her sternum, abandoning both hills of sensitivity in replace for his hands. Her nipples were a target in the center of his palms as he squeezed both handfuls. He began kissing his way down her stomach, his back scooped to reach down and keep his knees in their spots.

 

“You’re quite beautiful,” Zayn mumbled with admiration, right into Liam's skin, but when Brittany looked at him, his eyes were closed. She was uncomfortable with with the question of who that was directed at, not wanting to get embarrassed if she found out that he had meant it to be for Liam, and not wanting to just ignore the warming compliment if was hers. Then Zayn opened his eyes and stared at her. A slow smile illuminated his face and she smiled back, a blossom of warmth and love blooming in her chest. “Move over,” Zayn told Liam gently, just like all of his “commands”. The way he structured his sentences was that of demand, though the way he said them let slip that he was just asking, in a different way—if Liam hadn’t wanted to, Zayn wouldn’t have cared.

 

Liam pushed himself up and looked at Zayn, biting his swollen lip before climbing off of Brittany, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Liam sighed and stared at Brittany’s body, reddening with bites and bruises created with his mouth all over her neck and chest, and a hand heedlessly dropped between his legs to grab himself. As Zayn settled in his old spot between her legs, kneeling in the dips he had already created, the chocolate caught his eye. Zayn bent over Brittany to kiss her and feel over Liam's handiwork, stealing more gasps and mewls out of her. Liam reached over him for the tube, snatching it from the bed where Zayn had put it after Liam had set them on the bedside table. Liam had gotten it as a little surprise for Zayn once just on a whim, but they hadn’t used it yet. Zayn was actually the one to suggest they get it out for this, and he didn’t argue one bit. When Liam uncapped it, he just noticed the stickiness of his shoulder and side leftover from Zayn's cursory cleaning. The body chocolate smelled so good, and when he tried a bit from his finger, he hummed, taking another sample.

 

Zayn was kissing her repeatedly, solely on the mouth half of the time and all with his tongue the others, grabbing at her breasts as if testing how they feel and running his hands along her sides. He pulled back once and bit her ear, tracing the outer edge of her belly button with his middle finger then leading it down over her lower stomach, underneath the lace. She cried out at the sudden blink of pleasure as he passed over her clit then pulled out again, catching Liam's attention. Zayn chuckled right into her ear, laying his chest on hers so that he could use both hands to tug at her panties. “You really are so beautiful, Brittany,” he whispered as if it was his biggest secret. Using his thumbs as hooks, he rolled the lace down her thighs until it was stuck at her knees. He sat back upright, glancing at Liam who was palming himself through his boxers, his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, low on his hips, eyes locked on Brittany. Zayn lifted up her legs and tossed the panties away, ripping open her legs to sit more comfortably. She squeaked and shut her eyes, fully exposed and vulnerable. She felt herself twitch at the open air, imagining she could feel the boys’ gazes on her.

 

Zayn walked his fingers along her waist, in a playful, disarming kind of way. He tucked his face into her neck, kissing and suckling on previously raised hickies. His arms wrapped underneath her as he held on, bringing her back to his level where the lust outweighed the inhibitions and insecurities. “Beautiful,” he whispered again, and that was all it took for Brittany to forget everything she ever hated about herself, even if just for a moment.

 

She wrapped him in her legs, grappling at his back gasping and arching into him, still-bristling nipples tingling every time they grazed Zayn's own chest. The only thing she heard for what felt like the longest time was her breathing that sounded way too loud in compare to everything else and the blood rushing in her ears;  her pulse throbbed in her cheeks and between her legs. When Liam spoke for the first time in a _while_ , shivers were following the paths that Zayn's hands left on her back.

 

“Why do you still have these on?” he murmured into Zayn's ear, coming up behind him and kissing the back of his neck, steadying Zayn's hips with his hands. Zayn's sighed into Brittany’s collarbone, pushing back into Liam as if it was his second nature.

 

“Good question,” Zayn groaned, maybe a bit annoyed that he hadn’t thought of that sooner. Brittany felt a bit cold once he unraveled their entwinement and held himself up on his hands, eyes closed and lips parted. She couldn’t see all of Liam from her position, but enough that she could tell he was fumbling with the front of Zayn's pants, and with the way Zayn was reacting, she wouldn’t be surprised if he was even going far enough to dig his hands inside of his boxers. He let out a breath that was oddly beautiful in a way, similar to the ones that she’s seen him make in those YouTube videos of “Zayn Hits Perfect High Note” and comparable titles like that, where he breaths out to collect himself before diving in. She could never hear it, just the telltale signs that he’s doing it, like the forced relaxation of his shoulders and the way his lips purse a little. Firsthand, beautiful was the correct way to describe it. He trusted Liam, he trusted Brittany, and he was letting go. It would be unfair to do anything but the same, wouldn’t it, Brittany figured.

 

His body started jerking somewhat back and he maneuvered his hips so that he could aid Liam in his quest for mutual exposure across the board. Brittany didn’t know whether to watch Zayn bite his lip and scrunch his eyebrows together, looking so good he could have anyone drooling with one look, or Liam's dark gaze as he tugged Zayn's clothes off with a familiarity and concentration that was just as sexy, or the newly revealed skin of Zayn's tan, lean thighs, and, well. The other parts of him, also. Her eyes switched between all three until Zayn leaned away from her to shake off the garments and throw them with everyone else’s. And now— _fuck._

 

Liam was pulling Zayn back into him again, and now with the knowledge that there literally was _nothing_ between them except skin, Brittany moaned, tremendous and shameless. There were tremors in her chest, her hands a little shaky, anticipation and need consuming her; slick amid her thighs and hot all inside her body. Liam glanced at her, jaw slack, looking nothing like the kid she once knew; nor like the teen idol that twelve-year-old girls swooned over, or the puppy-dog-eyed, pouty-lipped, dazzling-smiled boy that made people _aww_ and think _He’s so adorable._ No— this was Liam Payne the man, the sex icon of the year, the reason why Brittany was laying spread out, naked and nearly begging for it.

 

He forcibly pressed on Zayn's shoulders until he buckled and crumbled on top of Brittany, already panting into her skin. He was suddenly gripping her ass and she squeaked with surprise, and when he yanked her up and slid forward, she felt him damp and hot and _hard_ against her stomach, stealing her voice and her coherency. She stared wide-eyed at him as he tried to find a balance between searching for friction from Liam and trying to give something to Brittany. He was rutting back and forth almost frantically, nipping sharply at her skin and skidding his tongue along the tiny indents, until Liam practically fell on top of him. The momentum made Zayn's hips fall to the mattress, face lined up with Brittany’s ribs. He blinked dazedly up at her, who was still staring, and he smiled, then her eyes flicked to Liam who was laughing breathlessly under his breath, humor brightening up his rather black eyes. Zayn went back to groping and kneading his fingers into the round globes of flesh of Brittany’s ass for a moment before he began feeling her up again as he ground evenly into the sheets. Zayn, she realized, was a great, thorough lover. He took charge when you needed a push, and laid back when he saw you needed control, and pampered and sought out every centimeter of skin with his hands and lips before he would get into something more serious, then go back to comfort again. Brittany just _adored_ the way he kept retracing the trails he already made with his hands, making sure he covered her entirely and tended to the more sensitive areas that he received reactions from.

 

Her nails were scraping Zayn's scalp, tangling in his hair, eyes rolling back and lip caged between her lips by the time she realized Liam was reaching over Zayn to grab the sweets. A faint popping sound hadn’t registered with her until, unexpectedly, a very loud and mood-disturbing _shhht_ followed and a cool, wet feeling pooled on her neck. She jumped a bit, making Zayn bump his nose on her rib hard enough for him to look up. Goosebumps surfaced and instinctively she went to reach for her neck to touch it, but before she could get to it, Liam was lunging after her and sinking his teeth in. She gasped harshly, the tender area taking quite the beating (she’d probably look like a leper by the time this was all over—looks like scarves for the next couple of weeks). Zayn gave him a curious look, lifting himself off Brittany’s body. Liam was kissing her again, then, shoving his tongue into her mouth to transfer that milky sweetness of whipped cream, maybe even a hint of that chocolate. As if he needed to taste more delicious.

 

Zayn climbed next to him, leaving Brittany with barely any touching save for the miniscule, paltry brushes against her side from their thighs. She whined pointedly, unable to use her actual voice to complain. “Give me some,” Zayn said quietly, and even without looking, Brittany knew that he was staring at the way Liam practically devoured her lips. Liam pulled back to lick her neck quickly again before he turned to Zayn and kissed him on the mouth. Zayn licked his lips afterward, smiling while staring at Liam's mouth. “Mmm,” he growled happily, reaching out for the can still in Liam's hand, “But not what I meant.” He bent over Brittany to grab the chocolate on the other side of her and Liam ran his hand up his spine, then back down when he was next to him again. For a moment, everything was Zayn uncapping the body chocolate, and the smirk on his face as both boys stared openly and hungrily at her. She swallowed thickly. The next second that loud _shhht_ was back and creating a horizontal line across her collarbone. Again, the coolness was a mild shock and her back arched a bit.

 

“Zayn—” she whimpered, for some unknown reason, gripping the sheets for dear life.

 

“What?” he asked innocently, drizzling chocolate between her breasts until the puddle became too big and started dripping down her side. He scooped his finger to catch it before it stained the duvet and licked the digit sensually (god, if that wasn’t proof at how equipped he was at pleasuring Liam, she didn’t know what was). The display as well as the little dollops of whipped cream he was dotting all over her distracted her for a good amount of time from Liam moving again back by her legs. At first Zayn dropped the sugar sporadically coat her shoulders and ribs, grinning like a child. She giggled at bit at the ticklish, silly feeling it left her with, and she squirmed. That’s when she saw Liam, lips curled up, watching her fondly after she hit him with her leg. Something dark passed over Zayn's eyes and then she was gasping from the chocolate drizzling over her breasts and her everlastingly sensitive nipples. Teardrops of auburn tickled their way over the hills. She felt every single place they crawled along her hyperaware skin and shuddered, legs going to squeeze together to find Liam keeping them apart. She pleaded with him with her eyes. He kept them locked, the smile no longer there; replacing it was a serious, flat look that only his parted lips and expressive eyes gave any emotion to. Zayn was raking a nail into a chocolate path but she hardly even felt it, still focused on Liam as if looking away would be the death of her.

 

He gripped onto her left thigh, hooking the leg over his shoulder, and he brought up his first and middle fingers to his lips, proceeding to take them into his mouth to suck on. He was hardly as thorough as Zayn had been with his, yet still when he pulled them away, the digits were shining with saliva. A split second of _Why?_ crossed her mind, then coming in even faster was her answer. Liam's forefinger dove straight inside of her without any warning and she gasped so hard her throat stung and her entire body convulsed with the sudden intrusion, back bowing off the bad and twisting to the side because _holy shit that felt amazing._ Zayn even blinked in surprise and looked at Liam, and then realizing that he wasn’t going to break the lock he had with Brittany, continued on with his quest to transform her into a human dessert.

 

Her eyes stayed closed and her breathing went from shakily even to erratic and shocked, just like her heart. He pulled his finger back just a little to push it back in just as slowly. He had adequately lubricated his fingers, though she knew, embarrassedly, that he probably didn’t even need it. He let his middle finger rest over her clit as he called out gruffly, “Brittany.” She moaned in response at her name; at the deep tone of Liam's voice; at the way his finger felt inside of her; at Zayn's tongue licking away the stickiness of her shoulders; at Zayn spreading the chocolate over her breast with his palm, letting it dry. Zayn began nibbling away the cracking chocolate, sucking it off the more tender parts, leaving her skin red and tacky in his wake. Liam was curling his finger up, feeling the depths of her silky insides, going in as far as he could go before—

 

“ _Ohhh,_ ” Brittany moaned, high-pitched and desperate, as Liam pressed against that bundle of nerves that sent an indescribable jolt of pleasure through her plenary being. She involuntarily pushed herself up on her elbows and brought her knees up (failed at that, really, only shoving Liam around because of the leg on his shoulder, and the other getting stopped by Zayn's body). Zayn kissed the corner of her open mouth, making a groan of his own, before going back to what he was doing. Liam took the hand he had gripping her thigh and took hold of himself, wrapping his fingers around the base and giving himself a stroke or two and _wow_. Okay, so ten inches was sort of a stretch (where did those girls even get their information from, anyway?), but he was pretty darn close, Brittany would reckon. And it was intimidating. Thrilling, if nothing else. She clenched around his finger and he let out a weak breath, sliding his hand up once more before pulling out of her. He circled both his fingers around her, now, teasing. Right as she was about to whine he brought them in and twisted, shutting her up with a mute cry. She felt him lean over and two mouths close together on her right breast, a hand digging into her hip, an arm brushing against her stomach, hair whispering over her chest. Then the mouths disappeared and the hands got more deliberate, then the hands left, too, but Liam's fingers got more insistent, scissoring, gliding in and out fast with an obscene, wet noise every now and then, and his thumb came to play by aggressively rubbing at her, making her legs twitch and her throat sore with all of the moans and pants and keening sounds she was making. She was so close, could feel the pressure build in her stomach, the freefalling feeling right before tumbling over the edge. Almost there, and it didn’t _quite_ happen until she opened her eyes again to see those beautiful men kissing and their tongues curling into the other’s mouth, and Zayn's hand disappearing between Liam's legs.

 

The spring uncoiled lightning-fast and just as electrical. Her voice cracked and her spine tensed until she was paralyzed, muscles clenching and that hot ecstasy coursing that much faster through her veins as Liam _kept. Going._ He had pushed Zayn's hand away from him and reciprocated the action on Zayn, who was more breathing into Liam's mouth than kissing him back at that point, but Liam was too far gone by it all to notice, wiggling his fingers inside of Brittany despite the tight ring of muscle clinching them and the new wetness coating his knuckles. Her orgasm rode out until she thought she went blind, and she was trying to catch her breath like she had been falling off of a skyscraper and her parachute just released right before hitting the ground. She was quickly getting over-sensitive to the point where Liam's fingers were on the verge of hurting, and her eyes were still dizzy with hazy images of the ceiling and her two friends intensely making out and groping each other.

 

“Liam,” she whispered pathetically, voice hoarse and sounding foreign to her. He wasn’t nearly moving as hard now but he still _was_ , and her legs jerked every time he touched her in a different way. “ _Liam_!” she gasped, grabbing onto his arm. He startled away from Zayn, glancing down quickly at her, then pulled out his fingers at an agonizing pace. Her nails left crescent moon marks in his forearm and she heaved a sigh of relief when it was finally over. She already felt wrecked, just having the most powerful orgasm of her life, and tired, the stress and surrealism of it all catching up with her. But she knew that this was the beginning. This was a sample of the rest of it. Liam and Zayn still had to get off and with the way Liam was looking at her and the way Zayn was looking at him told her, and she groaned when she realized that they weren’t near done yet.

 

Liam smirked lopsidedly, wiped a smeared patch of whipped cream by the center of her ribs, and advanced to put his fingers back into his mouth, shutting his eyes and moaning sinfully around them. “Fuck,” he rumbled, licking his lips, “fuck, Britt, you taste so good.” Brittany, despite her spent body, flushed anew.

 

Zayn's eyes lit up at this and he reluctantly pulled Liam's hand from his member with a pinched look on his face. He searched for the forgotten bottles of sweets making a mess on the bed, and without warning or pretense mixed the two together between her legs were Liam had just brutally abused. He stared at Liam when he whispered, “Eat.” Liam blinked at him for a second before snatching a kiss and shuffling backward. He secured his arms underneath Brittany’s thighs and splayed his hands out on her hips, his own knees going wide so that he could lay his chest down on the bed and touch his hips to it, too. He got comfortable like he was actually sitting down for a meal, his breath billowing over Brittany until she started to pant again. She was fumbling around with something to grab onto, Liam's hair too short to really hold, when Zayn took her hand and laced their fingers together as he took residence beside Liam. He gave her a smile, which she weakly returned, and started rubbing his other hand over the small of Liam's back.

 

As soon as Liam's tongue darted, she jolted and squeezed Zayn's hand, jaw dropping and hips confused as to want more or less. Liam's chest resonated, humming, licking her clean, which only made the whole thing that much more dirty. He used the rough side of his tongue to crudely lift the sweets from her skin, then loosened it up to lap leisurely, teasingly. He sucked on her clit for a torturous moment before digging his face in and shoving his tongue into her, already stretched and wet from his fingers. She moaned and clenched and sank her nails into Zayn's bony hand, staring down at Liam with a delightful wonderment, getting hotter and hotter by the second. Zayn pulled something from his side and uncapped it, shaking some of the liquid it contained onto his fingers. He leaned forward to press his lips to Liam’s shoulder, giving a deep bruise that made Liam moan, as Liam started dropping kisses in her heat. Zayn nuzzled his face into Liam's neck to repeat the same thing, making the mark a little lighter because the spot would be harder to cover, reaching the fingers he slicked up behind him. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what Zayn was doing, even if Brittany couldn’t see, even if she’d never actually seen it _done_ before.

 

Preparation is preparation, whether that be for a man or woman. The signs of pain, and pleasure, were, albeit with variations, generally the same, too. The way Liam sucked in a breath, pulling away from her for a moment, the crease between his eyebrows, and the tightening grip he had on her hips were an obvious indicator. Zayn's soothing ministrations with his thumb rubbing along Brittany’s wrist also ceased as he focused his concentration elsewhere. It took a minute or so of breathing, a groan of, “Zayn,” and a calming murmur to get Liam to relax and continue with reducing Brittany to a puddle. The chocolate and whipped cream that had somehow been missed by Liam's broad expanse of clean up had melted and dried already, mostly on the insides of her thighs. He was being lazy and distracted with it, now, which was okay considering she was still more sensitive than she expected. Zayn kissed her knee as he bent down to whisper something into Liam's ear, also taking his chance to take a nip at his jaw. “Yeah,” Liam responded, shuddering, “keep going.” He pulled himself up and crawled again up Brittany’s body, his back still arched for Zayn's access. Zayn moved more behind him, letting Brittany’s hand go in favor of resting his hand on her thigh instead. Liam brought her abandoned hand to his heart, supporting himself on one arm. She locked eyes with him for a moment that stretched long and intense, just the breathing in the room the only silence-breaker.

 

He went back on both hands and knees a second later, still holding her gaze until Zayn pushed his finger back in and his face pinched for a moment. His heart was still rapid and forceful in her palm, like she could press just a little harder and grab it, holding his life in her hands just like that.

 

Zayn kissed his back some more, slowly, working his way up from the base of his spine, drawing a wide circle on Brittany’s thigh in the meantime. So Brittany began to touch elsewhere, letting her hands do as they desired because she _could_ , she was _allowed._ The hair on his chest wasn’t coarse, just as she’d thought, and his skin was as baby soft and warm as she’d hoped. She couldn’t have prepared herself for what it would be like to feel the muscles underneath working and exerting themselves over her, though. She could feel the power, the restraint and strength they had, their graceful fluidity as they committed this clandestine act. Zayn added a second finger and Liam clenched his teeth, making a short hissing sound. He surged forward and kissed Brittany hard on the lips. She curled her fingers into his hair and around the back of his neck, kissing back just as fiercely. It took only a minute for him to ease up enough to let Zayn stretch him properly and relax into the kiss, wrapping his tongue around Brittany’s. He was sugary sweet and syrupy smooth. Her nails scratched lightly at his scalp and he shivered, a loose smile curling his lips.

 

He looked at her again as he pulled back, eyes blown black and half-lidded. He propped himself up again while snaking his hand between their bodies. “Ready?” he asked. It was a whisper—anything else more than that for that particular question would be unfair. She bit on her lip despite it already being chewed raw, grabbing onto his shoulder and nodding. “Should I...” Liam trailed off, looking endearingly flustered about it given the circumstances he was in already. Zayn's wrist flicked and Liam's head dropped with a breathy moan, his hand landing heavily on Brittany’s hip. “Should I use a condom?” he groaned. Zayn patted his side and waited until Liam looked back and shook his head no at him, so Zayn kept going, frequently hitting the bundle of nerves inside of him.

 

Brittany swallowed hard. “No,” she breathed, the pulse in her ears deafeningly loud, “No, I’m on the pill.” There wasn’t any time for any question about that to be brought up, Liam already nodding his head frantically, and tugging on her hip. He manhandled her like she weighed nothing, as if she were his own puppet and plaything—a thrilling thought in itself—until she was lined up and comfortable. He gently kissed her neck and then he said her name against her temple, tasting what it sounded like. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hung on, thighs squeezing him.

 

“Zayn?” he asked quietly, if a little anxiously. Zayn straightened up and grabbed Liam's own hips with both of his hands, his fingers looking delicate in comparison to Liam's wide, toned structure.

 

“Yeah.”

 

That was all the prompting Liam needed to scoop forward and _in._

 

Brittany’s nails sank in and her back lifted off of the mattress, her jaw falling open and her eyebrows drawing in. A high noise emitted from the back of her throat. Bigger, more insistent than his fingers, but he slid in easily with barely any resistance. Liam immersed his face in her neck and breathed her in, chest vibrating with a too quiet, too deep noise to be heard. He shifted to get in a comfier position to lunge, jostling inside her as he did so. “ _Fuuuck_ ,” she had to moan. She had to get some of the building pressure out of her. Zayn also cursed under his breath, and Liam, surprisingly, was the one who stayed relatively silent. Until—

 

“ _Zayn_.” It was growled, animalistic, _desperate._ “Come on.” He propelled forward, one in-and-out so swift Brittany didn’t have time to react until it was over and she was sliding up on the sheets, a gasp tumbling from her lips. “Please. Come on. Hurry. I’m ready. I’m _ready._ ” Another burst in, like he couldn’t help it. “I—stop biting me!” he suddenly laughed, incredulous, scandalized. He peered over his shoulder where Zayn had a nip of his ass cheek in his teeth. He let go and smiled mischievously at Liam, leaning over and pressing flush against him. Liam halted, frozen, Zayn right there, not enough, touching him in all the right places, but not _all_ the places.

 

Zayn's mouth brushed hot against his ear with every whispered word, their faces inches within Brittany’s, so frustratingly close, “You didn’t have to beg.” He was teasing, a smirk wide and shameless, because yes, Liam did have to beg, and Zayn loved it. Thrived on it, really. After all, he’d forced Liam to beg for this whole thing, anyway, even though he already was going to say yes as soon as Liam had brought it up. It was _fun_ to get Liam like that; break him down. He even look like he shattered a bit with that statement, his elbows buckling a bit, his face contorting with a perturbed, pleased expression.

 

“You’re a real pain in the ass, sometimes,” Liam said, still not sounding like himself. He was talking to Zayn, one eye closed as the dark-haired male licked his earlobe, the other playfully bringing Brittany into this, adding in a hearty pressure to her pelvis.

 

Zayn snorted. “You think your puns are so funny,” he rolled his eyes. He smiled, though, and Brittany thought she might have heard something that sounded similar to _Adorable idiot._

 

 _This is so like them,_ she thought to herself with an affectionate nostalgic glow, studying how they smiled and nuzzled into each other, as Zayn seemed to fit them together without even thinking. Liam's hips were undulating steadily into her, now, a constant swoop in and out, ceaseless liquid electricity washing over her like a tide. When Zayn was in, he turned Liam's head and kissed him, wet and brief. Liam had to still again for only a moment, adjusting to Zayn's tighter fit. He carefully lowered himself some more so that more of his weight was being borne by Brittany and the bed, lying on top of her. He nibbled her lips to distract himself from the sting and the desire to pound into her slick warmth. Zayn was good at soothing him in a way that Brittany just wasn’t as knowing to do. It was her simple lack in experience with these two men in particular and Zayn's familiarity that simply gave him the upper edge. She didn’t know that if she would have flattened her palms wide and sturdy on the tops of Liam's thighs he’d relax faster; or that to get him to lose his sense of reality for a second she should run a feather-light line with her nail or her tongue down the center of the small of his back along his spine. But Zayn did. And it was kind of beautiful.

 

In the end, it was Brittany who lost her patience and cradled Liam's neck, dragging her hand down his solid pecs and around his abs to hold his side, lifting her hips off the sheets to budge him inside her. She was biting her lip again, feeling full and _loved_. Cherished. Wanted. The way they all moved together eventually was nothing short of marvelous— the boys’ hip movements were a little stiffer than hers were, Liam's being, unexpectedly, a little more fluid than Zayn's, allowing him to crash down on her and recede into Zayn's awaiting counter-movement, sending Liam back into Brittany’s rising hips to meet him. They were all touching each other in some way, too. Liam, obviously, was the bridge between them all, the middle ground that they’d all seemed to subconsciously settle on. He was equally apart of Zayn's space as he was Brittany’s, being protected from behind by his boyfriend’s perfectly lithe body and sure, eloquent progressions, and covering Brittany like a golden shield. And Brittany—she was the newly discovered star in the sky, illuminating the room with light glowing off her skin. Zayn, naturally, was drawn like a moth to a flame, unable to _not_ touch, consumed by the temptation. At first, all he could reach was her arms, resting his forehead on the arm draped across Liam's back as they initially began to find their rhythm, and then when her second one fell he grabbed onto it like an anchor, finding and setting the pace. He might have even left marks when they finally _clicked_ and they all breathed in a blast of fresh air, the freefalling stomach leap, and everything in that moment was fitting together with someone—some _ones_ —of being a part of something bigger.

 

Then it was Brittany reaching out to him, needing to have them both, have everything she could. They were oxygen and she was drowning at sea, searching for the break in the surface. She collided with his shoulder and she slotted her thumb into the dip of his collarbone, skin slipping with the sheeny sweat slowly working its way through the three levels of bodies until a mist was accumulating on all of them. He understood, and slammed a little harder the next time to throw Liam, with the momentum, forward so that he could lean over and press his lips to _anything_ of Brittany’s, which ended up being the side of her head, hair matted and wild, something akin to her emotions. The new angle also caused for an explosion of fireworks to go off in the very, very pit of Brittany’s stomach like earlier, now heightened with brighter, more vibrant colors, shocking her so incredibly good that she couldn’t make a single sound. She scrambled for Zayn's hair, since it was grip-able, and pulled, ripping a profanity dripping with lust out of him and another, out-of-place thrust that got Liam moaning. It was amazing like this, with every single individual or paired action causing the other(s) to receive something in return; a chain reaction.

 

Years ago, when Brittany had dreamed about her fantasy of having Liam all to herself, in a bed smaller than the one they were now, it was nothing like this. In her mind, it would happen in the dead of night, where they would have to keep silent in fear of something hearing. It would be gentle, tender, something coming straight from a movie of a Nicholas Sparks novel—lots of kisses, slow and deep; smooth, mapping touches; his body draped over her like a blanket, him holding her tightly; their hips flush, his just barely gliding in and out because the connection would be all they need; sickeningly romantic. Reality was just about the complete opposite—fast-paced, aggressive, kinky, a _threesome_. But that was okay. Hell that was _fantastic_. Something her mind could never conjure up; couldn’t even _imagine_.

 

“Damn, Britt,” Liam gasped, falling onto her with the pressure of Zayn hammering into him, exerted. “Fuck, I love you.” That earned him a particularly powerful jolt from Zayn as he squeezed his hip and yanked him back, going to bite harshly at Liam’s neck. She swallowed hard, the claim stirring the rest of the sparks in her, bringing her closer again, nudging her to the ledge. Her legs tried to pull him closer, but were blocked by Zayn. It was frustrating yet somehow teasingly pleasurable—a denial that heightened her need.

 

She was nodding frantically. “Yeah,” she panted, the fingers in Zayn's hair losing their grip as it got drenched in sweat and the toll of being wrecked exhausted her, “Yes, love you both.” The word itself was the trigger for Zayn, it appeared, and he moaned loudly, broken with a cry of a sporadic thrust. His shoulders tensed as he buried as deep as he could in Liam, the noises he tried to hold back no longer needing restraint since he was stolen of all use of his voice. The only sound he made was the peeling of his and Liam's skin as he rode out his orgasm and the long, pressed breath streaming from his lips. Brittany dimly realized that it had come with a vague surprise, certain that Liam would be the one to lose himself first considering that he was being tended to in the two ways he offered.

 

The puffs of air that billowed over Brittany’s shoulder were shaped by Liam's slackened smile, and he delayed for a moment to feel Zayn shudder and finish, becoming boneless. Instead of pulling out, Zayn laid himself on top of Liam and let his arms drape to the sides, attempting to catch up with his breathing as he rested his cheek on Liam's back.

 

His deadweight made Liam crush Brittany a bit, but it was good. She loved the sensation of their bodies covering her, leaning on her. Liam couldn’t move as freely, though, his movements being weighed down, so she aided him, letting go of Zayn to prop herself on her forearms, snapping her hips up into Liam. He groaned, different than he had before, high and airy, something that she would replay in her mind for nights to come. He was whispering over and over things unrecognizable, like he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t control himself. Zayn's raspy, worn-out voice appeared in the background, mumbling to Liam—or Brittany, possibly both, but it wasn’t as if she could even really hear him, anyway—and the same spring tightened in Liam that Zayn had had. And with some sort of new vigor, he slammed into her so hard her head almost hit the headboard, and it would have if the pillow wasn’t there. It was like a punch that knocked the breath out of her, a sharp pain that soothed almost instantly when she actually _felt_ him climax. Unlike Zayn, he did accent his pleasure with a series of moans that bled into one another, cascading out as a braided rope of vibrations nestled far inside his chest.

 

That, essentially, is what brought Brittany along with the rest of them.

 

It came like a tsunami, building gradually, starting out innocently enough, then continuing to grow as it neared shore until it crashed and completely swept everything away: Destructive. It started low, right at the source, then leaked furiously through her veins and seized her stomach, igniting from there and tingling out to her fingertips. She wasn’t aware of the cry she made, or the way she broke down onto her back in a heap, or when she grabbed Liam's arm and when she started to dig her nails in.

 

The next few minutes were a blur as her vision cleared the hazy white light she was seeing before. Her eyes roamed around without focusing for what felt like forever, Liam and Zayn's body just fuzzy masses over her. Liam removed himself so carefully from her she barely felt it, and then he wriggled out from underneath Zayn with a pinched face until Zayn was out and rolling off him to Brittany’s other side. She was still chasing air by the time they settled down next to her. She was a pliant heap that complacently allowed Liam to scoop her up into his arms and against his chest, let Zayn snuggle up against her back and throw a leg over her and an arm underneath Liam's, over her stomach.

 

She closed her eyes, chest still heaving with shallow breaths, every ounce of energy she had dissipated. She was sure she would have been asleep had it not been for the fact that she was still being loved by her two men, kissed haphazardly, touched blindly. Somewhere, somehow, in the midst of it all, she found enough strength to pick up pieces of herself to find her voice.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk.” How scratchy and small it was startled her a bit, but she was quickly distracted by the two tired, incredulous laughs quietly surrounding her.

 

“I don’t _want_ to,” Liam sighed. Content, he hummed, “That was so good.”

 

Zayn scoffed, though Brittany could feel the curve of his lips on her shoulder blade. “That was an understatement.” His hand stopped swirling a circle under her ribs to reach out and pull Liam closer so that when he snaked his hand back to its previous spot, he was touching Brittany _and_ him. After a moment’s silence, he commented thoughtfully, “We’re sticky.”

 

It was Brittany’s turn to bark out a laugh, one that resonated from her belly and shook her whole body. That, suddenly, was the funniest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :3 
> 
> I hope you had as much fun as I did!
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you commented your thoughts, too (:
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
